The Messed Up Story The Gods Call Travis & Katie's Life
by Orelle Orchard
Summary: Want a well written Tratie fic that's quick to read? Here's my story! Katie and Travis's life change in a matter of moments, and they go separate ways. They meet again almost six years later, with a whole load of emotional baggage. Rate T because I feel like this is a T! Katie/Travis


**_Almost Six Years Prior To The Story_**

**_In a Empty Cabin, Camp Half Blood_**

_ Travis Stoll walked into his and Katie's hideout. It was an empty, dusty cabin in the middle of the woods. When they found it, they agreed they would spend nights in there when the didn't want to sleep in the chaos of their cabins. Meaning, they spent every night in their together. Katie, the twenty year old female was in a bunk, quietly crying. Travis knelt by her side._

_ "Babe, what wrong?" Travis asked, putting his arms around her. Katie twisted out of his embrace. Seeing him seemed to make her sob even harder. Travis sat on the bed. "Kaitlin Cassandra Gardner, you know, you can tell me anything. Katie took a shaky breath._

_ "What if I-I told you I'm p-pregnant?" she asked. Travis was silent for a moment, then replied. "I know we're a little young, but we can do this. Chiron refuses to let us out of camp until we're twenty-one, but hey! This will give him a reason!" He joked. Then his eyes widened. "I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to be a dad!" That made Katie cry the hardest. Between sobs, she managed to mutter "You're not the father," Travis looked like somebody squeezed his heart out. Guilt, Anger,Betrayal, Disappointment, circled through him. "Let me explain, please, Travis, ple-" Travis quickly left the hideout, tears falling from his eyes._

This memory came back to as he played with with his daughter, Brandi. The night after that memory, he went back to the Hermes cabin, and his siblings had a huge party with beer, and Travis go drunk, and ended up getting a daughter of Apollo, Alicia, knocked up. Now he had full custody of a five year old with blonde hair, and aquamarine eyes.

"Excuse me, my mommy told me to tell you to shut your dirty mouths," a little voice came from the white picket fence. Travis's neighbor peeked out. It was a little girl about Brandi's age, with dark beach curls about one-two inches above her shoulders, flawless creamy skin that looked italian, a button nose, and dark playful eyes. The little girl spoke with a little bit of an italian accent. 

_ "_Who are you?" asked Brandi, crossing her arms. "Valentina Blossom Gardner," Travis's heart kept ion his throat. _Gardner._ Before he could say anything, a woman with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. Katie Gardner. Looking more beautiful than ever. Seeing her brought back so many memories. Attempting to run away from Camp Half Blood to Spain when they were eighteen when they found out they weren't allowed to leave until they were twenty-one, bickering about the chocolate easter bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin, discovering their hideout. And the day they broke up wasn't one of the memories. Back to reality. Katie's eye's widened.

"STOLL!?" _

Katie sat at his kitchen table. Travis made Brandi show Valentina her toys upstairs. Katie sipped her green tea. She never liked coffee. Never did, and never would, Travis remembered. Both of the adult's heads were down, the room was set in an awkward silence.

"I want you to hear it," Katie broke the silence. Travis looked up, his mousy brown eyebrows raised. Katie took a deep breath, "I want you to hear the explanation I was trying to give the day you led," Travis nodded, and she continued.

"I was walking in the woods, back to our hideout, when somebody pinned me to a tree. It was Dante, the son of Venus who grew up in Italy, and swore he would never go back, He raped me, and told me 'I'm not using protection, so that child better be pretty' I first suspected it was Dante, but the heavy italian accent destroyed any doubt in my mind, He threatened me, and I left the wood, walked to the Demeter cabin, in case he was stalking me, then went to the hideout, It was the second worst night of my life, The only pro was that Valentina came out of it, and I spent the rest of the night with you, After you left, I moved to Rome, Italy, I was so scared Dante would come back, and he swore he would never go there, so I lived in a tiny apartment with Valentina until she was four, then a daughter of Venus was talking to a daughter of Hecate in a cafe about how he'd died, and I overheard them, and I, just left, hoping to have a peaceful non-dramatic life with my daughter," Katie's head collapsed on the table, and she sobbed. Travis smoothed her hair, "Kats, it's okay, It's my fault, really, I didn't listen to you, because I was a stupid idiot jack...," he used a few words he would prefer not to share, "I lost it all, my mind, did you know Brandi was conceived with me and Alicia when we were drunk? I lost my sanity, I spent a night in jail, waking up in the cell not knowing how I got there, And I lost the girl I love," He waited for a moment, then he realized he said '_love'. _Hopefully Katie would think it's just a slur. But he had plenty of time to correct it. And Katie was very perceptive. she would catch it. Katie lifted her head off the table.

"You said 'love', like current tense," There you go! Travis took a deep breath, "Katie, I thought I was over you when I thought you betrayed me, but even when I thought you cheated on me, I loved you, You were the love of my life," he glanced at her face. "Sorry, I came on too strong, Just, you-us-I'll just leave you alone," Travis tried to get up, but Katie beat him to it. She brushed her lips over his. He kissed back. He felt like a teenager again. It probably would've become more intense, if the two hadn't heard that terrible noise. A little girl screaming. The two rushed upstairs.

The came to a hot pink room. Brandi's room. A soccer ball rolled out of the door. Inside was little Valentina on he ground couching her ankle. Brandi's pigtail's swished, her innocent face full of horror.

"We were just playing, and s-she saw the s-soccer ball a-a-and said she l-learned to play i-in I-I-Italy a-and tried to s-show m-m-m-me, b-but she t-t-trip-tripped," stuttered Brandi. Katie rushed toward her daughter. _

The three sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctor said she probably had a grade two sprained ankle, and it would take 4-6 weeks for it to recover. Brandi was reading some disney book in the corner, sucking her thumb, and Katie was resting her head on Travis's shoulder.

"I'm so worried about her, you know," said Katie. "Last time she was in the hospital was the time she was born, and nurses talking in Italian, which you can't understand, isn't reassuring," Travis nodded. "Brandi once passed out during a blood test, and I was freaking out, Like so much, I had to pay the hospital seventy-five dollars for the magazines I ripped," Katie gave a flat laugh. A nurse who's name tag read: Susan, came out of the room.

"Mr. and , Valentina is ready to be visited, and you can bring her sister along if you wish," Susan said. "Oh, we're not married, and Brandi is just a friend," The nurse frowned, "Hmm, I never would have guessed, Usually only close family members can visit, but it's not too serious, so I suppose you can visit," Katie smiled about the marriage comment. _Maybe someday_, she thought, and Travis thought the exact same thing.

And their family lived perfectly happily for the rest of the Gardner-Stoll generation.

**So there's my Tratie fic! I'm planning on making a sequel. Look for something like "The Messed Up Household The God's Call Travis & Katie's Family. Review, and here's a trivia question: What pairing is hugely know in the PJO universe but not actually in the books. Shout out in my next story to whoever can answer the question! :D**


End file.
